merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin 6 Kingdom Come
Merlin 6: Kingdom Come '''is a script for a sixth season of BBC's Merlin constructed by a team of writers, depicting the return of King Arthur 1500 years after the events of the Season 5 Finale, "The Diamond of the Day." The project is not affiliated with BBC or Shine in any way, but it's '''written in perfect cohesion with the first five seasons. Since it was first posted in February of 2016, it has amassed thousands of followers and generated tons of fan interest. The trailer the Team dropped has nearly 200k '''views: Merlin Series 6: Kingdom Come Official Trailer The scripts are all available on the Team's tumblr account: merlin6kingdomcome.tumblr.com Synopsis Fifteen hundred years after his death, the Once and Future King finally returns. But he finds himself confronted with a new world that is entirely unfamiliar. What’s more, centuries of waiting for Arthur’s return have rendered Merlin traumatized and struggling with inner demons. Aided – and opposed – by familiar faces from their past, the King and his trusted warlock must face a cabal of adversaries led by an ancient Judge who intends to undermine any attempts to fulfill Arthur’s final destiny. But how will they secure a promising future when history is fighting to repeat itself? '''Background In February of 2015, the Team sent a query to Alex Mahon who passed it on to Daniel Isaacs, a joint CEO for Kudos. They responses to the Team were gracious, but Isaacs revealed that the creators of Merlin had moved on and no longer worked with the Shine Group. Isaacs said while they did discuss continuing the show, their broadcasters had decided against it. The Team was unsure what to do with their project for a while until they released it on Tumblr under the name merlin6kingdomcome for the enjoyment of fans. The script took the fandom by storm and garnered fans across the map, from Singapore to France to the United States and more. Since then, the Team attempted to send the script to the actors with no response, yet still fans pledge their help to take the project to the silver screen in any way they can. 13 Episodes The script is composed of 13 full-length episodes, in accordance with the format of the original show. Each episode is accompanied by a YouTube playlist with soundtracks arranged to accompany each scene, indicated by red numbers throughout the scripts. Episode 1 - Rise and Shine: 'Fifteen hundred years since the fall of Camelot, Merlin returns to the castle ruins to carry out his usual chores. Little does he know, it is the last time he will have to brave the desolate halls alone. Flashbacks show those of Camelot coping in the wake of Arthur’s death, and Merlin’s friends worry as they watch his desperate attempts to fulfill what he thinks are Arthur’s wishes. 'Episode 2 - A King Without a Kingdom: When the Once and Future King is confronted by the unfamiliarity of the modern world, Arthur is overwhelmed with the realization that everything he ever knew and loved is gone. Meanwhile, Mordred and a slippery new ally hurry to locate the returned King. Flashbacks to Camelot show Gwen and Gaius try to reach out to Merlin as he struggles to balance duty to Arthur with the need to carry on with his life. Episode 3 - The Madness of Merlin: 'When an incident in the city pulls back the veil to just how traumatized Merlin really is after the years of waiting, Arthur resolves to help him at all costs. Meanwhile, a mysterious society of sorcerers is watching their every move. Flashbacks to Camelot show Merlin start to unravel in the aftermath of Arthur’s death. 'Episode 4 - Their Sound Shall Reach the Stars: 'After stumbling upon a familiar face, Merlin strikes a bargain that must be fulfilled by the end of the day – or they will lose their friend forever. Flashbacks to Camelot show Merlin as he grapples with a new and terrifying power. 'Episode 5 - The Witching Hour Part 1: 'Things are shaken up at Merlin’s flat when his old arch nemesis takes up residence just down the hall. Meanwhile, Mordred, Accolon, and Morgause take matters into their own hands to attain their goals. Flashbacks to Camelot show Merlin training a brilliant but untrustworthy new apprentice. 'Episode 6 - The Witching Hour Part 2: When Merlin and Arthur wind up separated after a run-in with another face from their past, Merlin is forced to keep an eye on his old foe, Morgana. Flashbacks show Gwen, Leon, and Percival as they struggle to hold their ground against the Blind Judge, a servant of the Disir who has been tasked to enact the judgement of the Triple Goddess upon Camelot. Episode 7 - The Servant King: 'Aided by his newfound ally, Arthur hastens to secure reinforcements for their long-dreaded confrontation with Mordred. Meanwhile, Merlin is forced to guard Morgana from the “black and deep desires” of a twisted foe. 'Episode 8 - The Good Knight: 'When Merlin’s prophecy unfolds into devastating reality, Arthur and his allies must grapple with the chaos. But their enemies seize upon the moment of confusion to make their move, resulting in the unthinkable for both sides. 'Episode 9 - The Sole Equality: 'Stirred up by Morgana’s presence, tensions and mistrust are rife in the Sanctuary as Arthur and his allies make ready for war. Meanwhile Elaine’s forces are set for battle. All she must do is choose the opportune moment. 'Episode 10 - Witch Hunt: 'After a near-fatal incident in the Sanctuary, Arthur resolves to end Merlin’s nightmares once and for all. Meanwhile, Gwen and the Knights are hell-bent on protecting their people – even if it means disobeying King Arthur’s orders. 'Episode 11 - Slings and Arrows: Arthur attempts to interrogate an assassin, but his manipulative prowess proves more treacherous than they bargained for. Meanwhile, lives hang in the balance when Mordred challenges Merlin with a seemingly impossible decision. Episode 12 - Judgment Day Part 1: 'When Elaine gets her hands on a way to torment Merlin from afar, Arthur and his knights race to derail her before it’s too late. Meanwhile, those left behind must defend the Sanctuary from an onslaught of vicious curses. 'Episode 13 - Judgment Day Part 2: 'The time of the Apocalypse has come. The Once and Future King must lead his forces against the Blind Judge in a battle unlike any the world has ever known. Meanwhile, tensions arise among their enemies as Morgana seeks the truth about the Circle of Fate. New and Old The series incorporates old faces and new faces --'' new in the forms of Elaine the Blind Judge and Lord Accolon, most notably, who serve as prominent antagonists throughout. These villains quickly became fan favorites of readers. '''The '''Team Speculation has been made about the identities of the writers and operators of the official tumblr, who call themselves “the Team.” Many have asked that they reveal who they are, but so far they have maintained an aura of mystery. Only a little is known about them: * There are '''three writers, plus some additional individuals who helped with the editing. * The soundtracks were selected, edited, and timed by the writers themselves. * They have been writing for many years and known each other a very long time. * In recent years they have shifted focus to an original writing project, said to be in the Dark Fantasy genre, which they plan to share with fans of Merlin 6: Kingdom Come as soon as it is ready, at which point it is presumed their identities would finally be revealed. Allis and the Merlin Sims One very talented and devoted fan of the project has been bringing the episodes to life using Sims 3, with both English and French translations. Her work has been called "amazing" by followers, and her eye toward detail has been applaued by the Team itself, with whom she has been in contact to ensure each episode accurately represents their vision. Her work can be found here.